


The Runnner and the Archer

by LuckythePizzaDog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Chracters, These two are nerds, clietro - Freeform, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckythePizzaDog/pseuds/LuckythePizzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Ultron, Pietro and Clint grow closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runnner and the Archer

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear feedback, so all comments are welcome! There will be more chapters to come, though uncertain how many. Enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle of Ultron, Pietro and Clint grow closer together.

    When Pietro woke up in the medical hub of the Avengers HQ, he was glad to see his sister.  Feeling drowsy, he grinned at Wanda, though she didnt smile back like normal.

    "You could have died! What would I have done with out you! Pietro, I swear if you try anything like that again Ill make sure you live to regret it!" She looked like she was about to start balling any second, her eyes wet and full of pain. Pietro sat up taking her into a hug, then looked around. The walls were glass, and just outside many doctors rushed around. Most of the otherbrooms were filled with Shield agents getting patched up. He looked to his left, seeing another room with Tony and Clint conversing. A nurse walked in and started wrapping up Clint's right wrist with gauze, and Tony had one of his arms in a sling. He looked back at Wanda, trying to get her to calm down.

    "I'm alive now, aren't I? And besides, my super healing was still there the last time I checked-" A doctor walked in holding a clipboard cutting Pietro's words off, his face seemed to show no expression whatsoever. 

    "You were out for about a month, but seemed to have fully recovered, though taking nine bullets, I would suggest taking it easy the next couple of days. When you feel up to it, Mr. Rogers would like to see you to welcome you to Avengers HQ. But besides that, I would stay in the building." He gave a blunt smile, and then walked back out into the hallway. Wanda sighed, glaring at her brother intently.

    "Look, Vision and I are supposed to be training together in ten minutes, so I should go. Dont give the doctors any trouble." She turned to leave, giving him a quick smirk as she headed out. Pietro sat in the bed a while longer, staring at his surroundings. Some more Shield agents were in the room to his right, as they seemed to be occupied with someone in a bed that looked to be in pretty bad shape. Shifting to his left again, he watched as Tony left the room and got into an elevator going up. Clint seemed to stare at the wall before his eyes landed on Pietro. Smiling, Clint got up and left the hub too. Pietro sat there a while longer, thinking about the battle in Sovokia. He couldn't believe he had been out for an entire month. His sister seemed to be doing well, and that was really all that mattered to him though.  
  
.............  
  
    As Pietro walked into Steve's room after more than a little help from Pietro's walking by, he knocked but to no evail. When first entering, the thing that caught his eye the most was all the color and details in the pictures. Pietro looked at all the different paintings with awe and exasperation. They all seemed to be related to battles, the one on New York he had heard about, some World War II. But others seemed to be happy paintings. There was one hung right in front of a bed, that had what looked like Steve and a taller man with dark black hair and a military hat. And as he looked around some more, he saw the same man in other paintings, one that stood out though. It was a painting of just that man, but it was spilt in half. One half, the same as the one uniform he seemed to be wearing with the picture of him and Steve, the other half the man with the same face, but longer hair, a more tattered look, and a bright, metal arm.

    "Bucky." Pietro jumped, looking behind him to see Captain America standing in the door holding what seemed to be more paints.

    "Im sorry, what?" He said in his heavy accent, mildly confused.

    "Bucky. His name was Bucky. He....He was a good friend. Anyway, sorry for scaring you, I didn't intend to make you jump." He walked into the room, and joined Pietro next to the painting for a few seconds, that sat down on a stool in front of a blank canvas in the corner of the room. The rest of the room looked very old fashioned. Tan colored walls, dark wood floor, An old, almost antique looking lamp, a very old radio, and some pictures frames of Black and pictures of different people. One a woman with dark curly hair, another of the man he had called Bucky, some other men in military uniforms. Nothing seemed out of place except for the large vibrant shield leaned against the wall.

    "But yes, Welcome to Avengers HQ, and everyone should be around to greet you, except Thor, as he took a trip to Asgard, and Hulk, who is, well, off the grid." He started painting again, leaving shapes and colors on the blank canvas that didn't seem to mean anything yet. "Clint volunteered to show you around, as Wanda is getting used to it herself. He is in his room right now if you want to get started right away, top floor, room farthest east from the elevator. If not, kitchen, sparring rooms, training dome, meeting rooms and everything else of interest is mainly on the first floor." As the painting enhanced, it looked like a soldier bowing his head to a grave. All the paintings made Pietro feel sad inside and he didn't know why.

    "Ok, well thanks, I might head to the kitchen if thats alright." He responded. 

    "Go ahead and help yourself, but I wouldn't touch the M&Ms, Sam gets really protective of them." Steve said, giving Pietro a warm smile before turning back to the painting with a concentrated look.  
  
................  
  
    When Pietro finally found the kitchen in the tangle of corridors and rooms, he smiled, seeing as it was just a small room with a few sinks, many cupboards, a coffee maker, and a fridge. There wasn't even a table, so he guessed there was a cafeteria nearby, but this seemed friendly, as it seemed normal and not in the middle of a high tech base for supeheroes. As he took a Pepsi out of the fridge, he leaned on the counter, and looked at the clock: 10:18 pm. Pietro was itching to run, but fought the urge and promised himself to run in the next hour or so as he was still a little sore. Taking a sip of his drink, Pietro sighed, liking the quiet, almost peacful feeling.

    Until he heard a loud "FUCK", and a man crashed through the ceiling and landed on the floor right in front of him. The archer sat there, looking at the ceiling for a while.

    "Awww, Air vents, nooo." He moaned. Pietro sat there, not sure whether to help the other or burst out laughing. So he did neither, as he just sat there and watched as Clint lifted himself off the ground. The tile floor was covered with bits of ceiling and the grate from the air vent, and what seemed to be the archer's com.

    "You dropped your com." He said softly, and Clint turned to look at him. Picking up his com, he put it in his ear. "Why do you have two coms?" Pietro asked as Clint fiddled around with it before turning back to the other.

    "Oh, ummmm, because I tend to break them a lot. Anyway, I see your alive." Clint said, making a cup of coffee. He then went into one of the cupboards and took out a bag of M&Ms that were clearly marked all over _Sam's dont touch!!_ Clint took the bag and dumped about a handful into the coffee.

    "Uhh, yes im alive, old man, as I would have survived while you would have not if I hadnt saved your ass." He smirked. He couldnt help but wondering how this awkward, coffee-addicted, comical man was a deadly super spy assasin who was considered the best marksman in the world. He just didnt get it, but then again, everyone has two sides to them. One they show their friends, and one they show their enemies.

    "Well, do you want to get started with the tour or do you just wanna wander around, though I wouldnt suggest it, as the last person that did ended up in a body cast because he entered Bruces room. Your choice though." Clint smiled,  taking another sip of his M&M coffee.

    "Uhh, I think ill wander around, cause ive been itching to run." Pietro said, not knowing if the other was joking or not.

    "Ok, well, good enough for me. Your room is on the fourth floor, 158, right next to Wanda's, as she insisted. Anyway, come to my room if you need any help looking for anything, but you should be fine." Clint said, climbing back into the vents. A few minutes later, Sam walked in. He stopped at the door, looking from Pietro, to the counter with the M&Ms, to the mess on the floor, then stomped out.

    "CLINT IF YOU DONT STOP PUTING MY M&MS IN YOUR FUCKING COFFEE I WILL THROW THAT STUPID COFFEE POT OUT. AND STOP CLIMBING THROUGH THE VENTS, BIRDBRAIN." Pietro chuckled as he zipped past Sam and through the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I try to have each chapter up in a reasonable time, though there are no promises. All Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I try to have each chapter up in a reasonable time, though there are no promises. All Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!


End file.
